Don't judge a book
by ninja-neko1
Summary: This is my first fanfic so be nice.Elsanna Modern AU not sisters,suck at summaries and grammar.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't judge a book**

_My first elsanna fanfic sorry if its rubbish or they is bad grammar I tried Modern AU,not sisters,don't own frozen. Rated M_

**Chapter 1- Geek see's punk**

_Why am I at this stupid party anyway _Anna thought

Anna looked around the room trying to find her friend,Kristoff. She didn't even know anybody at the party .Anna was wearing her tartan top,navy jeans and red converse boots. She didn't fit in at all. Still looking around for her friend she was approach by a upperclassmen with brown hair."hey do you want a drink I'm Hans"

"For the last time _Hans_ I don't want a drink from you or from any other dude at this party"

"Oh come on"

Hans fingers started to stroke her cheek gently then was heading toward one of her pigtails. Anna tried to speak but nothing came out and she didn't know what to do.

From across the room a platinum blonde haired girl was watching and thought _God she's cute,but I really want to quackle that dude ._Heading towards them she clenched her fist and yelled,"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

The girl punched him in the face,breaking his nose in the progress. Hans tried to hide the blood pouring out of his nose. Before he could return a punch,the girl grabbed Anna's hand and sprinted out the room.

Outside the two girls stopped running and decided to sit on a pair of rusted swings that squeaked when the wind blows."Thank you for saving me back there"Anna said blushing out of embarrassment.

"No problem,my name's Elsa"

"Anna"

"So...what school do you go to?"

"Oh Arendelle high,you?"

"Arendelle high too"

"Oh yeah your that punk girl everyone is scared off"

Anna realised what she said and tried to speak but was interrupted by Elsa replying,"Are you scared of me?"

"NO,I mean I kinda like you because nobody really cares about a geek like me"Anna stuttered,she help but blush. She couldn't stop looking at Elsa's lips. Looking away and blushing Anna shuffled her feet at the awkwardness of the situation. Elsa giggled to herself and leaned in towards Anna's ear and whispered,"Your cute when you blushed"

"What?"

"The truth is that I kinda like you for awhile and I didn't want that prick touching you"

Anna was surprised with the confession and was wondering what to do now. _OMG what should I do,I mean I like her no I think I love her _Anna thought.

"Anna!,where are you?"

Anna looked to her right and saw her friend Kristoff and his dog Sven running towards them. Kristoff looked to Anna's left and saw Elsa. He froze and stuttered "hey An-Anna and El-Elsa did I interrupt something?"

Elsa's eyes darken and replied"No but you better take her home"Kristoff was still froze stiff when Elsa got up and began heading back to the party.

"I'll see you at school Anna"

"y-yeah ditto Elsa"

Watching Elsa walking away, Anna secretly punch Kristoff in the gut. He leaned forward,falling to the ground."Thanks alot Kristoff!"

"Your welcome"


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't judge a book**

**Don't own frozen and rated M**

**Chapter 2 - **Games and comics

After Kristoff walked Anna home,Anna quickly ran upstairs and jumped into her chair. Pressing the on switch and swiftly typed in her username.

_Annaluvschocolate logged in_

"Time to get my game face on!"

Anna felt something soft brush against her leg. She sat down and saw her pug Olaf putting his head on her knee."Olaf not now I have my headset on" Olaf understood the message and headed towards the double bed he safely landed on the striped at her dog Anna couldn't help but squeal to herself to how her dog looked at the moment. Olaf was already asleep,lying on his side with his tongue drooling on the freshly clean the corner of her eye she saw her screen flash a message. She turned on her chair and looked over the notification.

_IceQueenEls has logged on_

_Wait is this who I think it is _Anna thought. As fast as the speed of light she hovered the cursor over friend request. She waited patiently for a reply or something from this IceQueenEls person.

On the other side of the screen a large golden retriever scratch at the door wanting it master to feed him. Elsa was blushing at the notification she just received. Getting up from the computer and taking her headset off,she decided to feed her dog Marshmallow to clear her head. She couldn't believe it. Anna had a username called Annaluvschocolate. It was cute. It was so cute it made her blush. Walking pass old dusted photo of her ancestors,she finally reached the kitchen. Looking for the cupboard marked dog food Elsa heard Marshmallow bark behind her. Approaching Marshmallow as she was scratching her head. She thought if she would accepted Anna's online request."Ok ok Marsh your getting your food" she said out loud. Suddenly Marshmallow collapsed landing on his back and has his tongue hanging out. Elsa knew this routine.

Marshmallow would pretend.

She would give in.

And he gets a full bag of dog food.

But Elsa wasn't dumb. She had a plan. "Oh well I don't need to feed a dead dog" Elsa said to herself shrugging. Marshmallow bolted up and was fully alive again. Elsa couldn't help but giggle at her dog,grabbing his light blue bowl she poured a average sized portion into the bowl. Putting it on the ground she refilled his water and took his squeaky princess crown upstairs to put on his navy bed.

Putting her headset back on she saw that the notification was still there. _Ok you can do this. _Moving the cursor over the accepted button and nervously clicked it.

Anna waited staring at her computer screen patiently,her knees were tucked under her chin. She didn't bother playing beating good guys,taking mission from calculator or joker and pissing off people. All she cared about was Elsa accepting her requested. She kept checking her profile.

_IceQueenEls _

_Real name :Elsa_

_Character status:Villain_

_Mentor:Joker_

_Powers:Ice_

Anna suddenly saw that Elsa had accepted her. She jumped for joy and landed of her bed waking a surprised Olaf. Bolting upshe quickly asked for live chat while she started a mission from Mr Freeze.

"_Hello?"_

_"Hello Anna __**BARK!"**_

_"Bark?"_

_"Oh sorry,my dog likes to join in conversations while I'm on here"_

_"OMG I have a dog too plus,I didn't know you play games"_

_"I read comics too"_

Anna couldn't believe it. There was alot she couldn't believe. Firstly was the fact that Elsa was playing this game and that she wanted to be her friend. Secondly was the fact that she loved computer games and comics and lastly that she had a dog,a DOG!. But she had to ask the most important question in mankind._"Elsa do you like chocolate?"_

The reply that she got was...

_"My favourite is white chocolate"_

Anna could have fainted from the blood rushing to her head. She couldn't believe it. After that they talk endlessly about different subjects. She heard her parents coming in and whispered fuck ti herself._" Elsa I have to go if my parents find out I've been up all night again they take away the internet and make me visit grandad who hates __**everything**__"_

_"Ok don't worry maybe I can have your number"_

_"oh..."_

Before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted by father yelling " WHY AREN'T YOU IN BED!"

_Crap,a day with a angry gramps. Its gonna be such fun. _Anna thought.

* * *

Staring at the red worn out door with a rusted number couldn't really help but think _I really want to quackle myself right now._ She cautiously knocked on the wooden surface,praying that his not in. Slowly opening the door,a old man hunched over his cane with small glasses on his head. "Hello my little gingersnap" her grandpa said.

"Hi grandpa sergeant Philip"

Grandpa Philip moved to one side and let Anna in. She walked in and sat on a uncomfortable chair. Old dusted pictures were hanging above a elegant mahogany fireplace. The only clean picture was on the fireplace that was of a little red headed girl with two older people smiling together.

She couldn't help but miss her. Her mother."She beautiful isn't she your mother,you look just like her."He said with tear forming in his eyes,"I hated that car crash and that fucking drunk driver"

She hated him too. She lost her mother because of him. Him,the one that decided to drink and drive. That night she was only 6 at the time and was staying at her cousins place. When she heard the news that she was dead,it destroyed her world. After that she locked herself away and didn't come. When she did she found out that her dad was married to another women called _Marisa._ god how she hated that name. Grandpa Philip snap her out of daydream by tossing a hardback book at book struck her on the head leaving a cut on her forehead."OW!" she yelled moving her hand towards her head feeling a small wet part of where the cut was.

"I fucking hate it when you don't pay attention"

"Sorry"

No she wasn't. She rather be in hanging with Kristoff so that Sven and Olaf can catch up or talking online with Elsa. She was so close of getting her number!.She was about to fall asleep when suddenly felt something vibrate in her riddler hoodie. Putting her hand in her pocket she felt her phone. Her phone!."Hey sergeant can I go to the bathroom"

"Sure gingersnap" he replied

Hurrying out the room and towards the bathroom,she checked her phone seeing that she got a message from Kristoff.

_Kristoff:Why aren't you online?_

_Anna:Sorry was talking to night but my dad caught me being up late._

_Kristoff:That means your with the old man_

_ yeah do you know anybody who Elsa's number._

_Kristoff:sorry nope :'(_

_Anna:__

Anna pulled the seat down and sat on top. She needed to think off a plan to escape the rant of the Great Sergeant Philips._ Rumble_. Well there goes her belly and that gave her an idea. Getting up and running down stairs,she came into the room and asked,"can I go to the chip shop for some food"

"Sure how much?"

"hmm £2.50?"

"Thanks!"

* * *

She gave him a tight hug and raced out of the the chip shop she ordered her favourite thing. Kebab and chips with salt. Snatching her food she headed to the local park and decided to sit atop of the slide. She saw all the kids playing with each other,laughing and smiling at random things. Nibbling on her chips and in her own world,she didn't notice a certain blonde girl climb up the stairs and push her down the slide. Nearly dropping her food she turned and saw Elsa at the top with a smug grin."Hey didn't expect you to be here in this neighborhood?" she said with a hint a humor.

"Well my dad saw me up late and well I'm here listen to my grandfather hating on a drunk man that killed my birth mother and other bullshit.I needed to escape."

"Ouch you have it hard"

"Yeah" Anna replied taking another chip and shoving it in her mouth. She suddenly felt a hand stroke her back and saw Elsa close to her. Feeling comfort she cuddled close to barking she looked to her left and watched a large golden retriever storming towards sighed and face palmed at how stupid her dog was acting. Marshmallow came to a halt and smiled at Anna,begging her for a piece of kebab meat.

"Anna this is Marshmallow my dog,Marshmallow this is Anna.

"Hello"

_Bark!_

Grabbing a few chips and putting it in front of him,he gulped them down leaving a pile of drool on her hand. She wiped it on her denim jeans and pushed her glasses up. She heard Elsa apologies but interrupts her by saying " Hey do you want a chip?". Elsa was confused but gladly accepted the talked and exchange numbers.

"Hey do you want to come to my place?" asked Elsa hoping that Anna would accepted.

"Sorry my step-mam is picking me up plus I should be getting back to my grandad"

Anna put the leftovers for Marshmallow but before she left she quickly gave Elsa a peck on a brought her hand to her reddened cheek. Elsa just watch Anna walked away from her looking at her...her ass.

Anna couldn't help but giggle quietly to herself to how Elsa reacted. Maybe she should try something else,to see what happens. She began by swaying her hips in a simple beat. Glancing behind her,she tried not to laugh out loud. Elsa had a line of red coming from her nose. Marshmallow felt embarrass of his master and covered his face with his paw to hide it.

"Whoa she has the booty"Elsa said out loud. When she noticed her nose had been bleeding,she hurriedly wiped away leaving a streak of blood across her pale cheek. Getting up she went to look for Marshmallow's squeaky tiara.

_God why did I have to love that stupid geek._

* * *

After endless hours of hateful rants she heard a beep outside. The pretender is here for her."Well the bitch is here for you gingersnap"Philip spoke

"Well I agree with you there"she replied.

Leaving the house she saw the devil in her red Mercedes. She was wearing mountains of foundation and fake sun tan,getting closer to the car she could smell the stench of expensive perfume. Entering the car and sitting next to the hag,she quickly shoved her earphones into her eyes."So"the monster began to speak,"how was day?"

"Fine" she said while turning to the window

"Did you enjoy yourself today?"

"yeah I had fun"_Not!_

"Oh okay"

Pushing the pedal down the ogre drove off. Anna suddenly saw Elsa and Marshmallow and waved trying to make the whore not was going be a long journey for the both of them


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't judge a book**

**Don't own frozen and rated M**

**Chapter 3 - Reindeer** mascots and fun dates

_Good morning Arendelle. Today is a lovely day tonight is Arendelle's raging reindeer's match against Corona sun warriors. Goooo Reindeer's!_

"Fucking alarm" Anna said still suffering from the day before. Getting up and putting on a red lantern top and skinny jeans,she went downstairs. When she arrived she saw her parents being all lovey dovey in front of her."I think I'm gonna be sick" she said out loud.

"Don't be like that Anna"

"Hmm"

"I'm going to be late if I don't leave"

"Don't you want break-"

Before her step-mother could finish Anna put her shoulder bag on and slammed the door closed. She hated them. While on the way to school she met up with Kristoff. They talked and laughed about random things until,"You skip breakfast didn't you"

"yeah Kristoff I did but they were being all lovey dovey"Anna replied moving her hands to emphasize the point. Kristoff just shakes his head. He knew how Anna was around Marisa and her dad.

Reaching the school gates Anna suddenly got happy. Kristoff looked around and saw Elsa coming of her jet black motorcycle. Anna looked down and starts leaving Kristoff as she saw that Elsa was wearing tight jeans and a black top that allowed Anna to see her...

"Hey isn't that the girl that Hans tried to pick up" Anna heard some said. She couldn't help but remember the face on Hans when he was punched. Hans ignored the comment and walked into school. Bell rang and everyone headed to class waiting for the matched tonight.

* * *

The halls were empty but the walls was covered in poster and symbols of the school. Yelling came from a science room. Inside Anna felt someone watching her. She needed to Mr Webster's lecture on alpha particles but she needed was looking at her. Behind her Elsa continued to look at her dreamily ignoring Mr Webster."Elsa you will be working with Anna as she will be your test buddy" Mr Webster spoke noticing that she wasn't paying attention.

"O-ok"

_Ding Dong._ The bell went and everyone went out of the classroom. Elsa headed towards Anna hoping that she was in her class. "Hey Anna what class you got next?"_Please say graphics please say graphics._

_"_Graphics test buddy"Anna replied lightly punching Elsa in the arm. Elsa warped her arm around Anna shoulder. Anna felt this and looked and Elsa,their faces were close. So close Anna could kiss them red tempting lips. Anna looked away and blushed and stated walking a little faster. She needed to get to Mr Holmes' class room. Then she realised Elsa was in her class for graphics.

Entering the classroom,they were told to finish their coursework but some couldn't stop talking about the match. She wondered if Elsa was going."Hey"she heard Elsa speak,"Do you want to be my date at the game tonight,I mean I don't normally go but I like watching Hans get beat up by think idiots like him"

"Sure my friend is the mascot"

"Its a date" Elsa replied and got to her work. Anna suddenly realised something. She had a date.

* * *

Head against the table and holding her stomach she needed Kristoff to hurry with her breakfast and dinner. She was starving! Smelling something good,she lifted her head and saw a juicy greasy burger and next to that was a triple chocolate shake."Thanks Kristoff!,your the best!" she yelled.

"Your welcome but don't get pissed off with your parents in the morning ok"

"sure"she mumbled with food in her mouth. Gulping down her chocolate shake,she told Kristoff everything that happened in Graphics."Wow,Congrats my gay friend" Kristoff said.

The only people was knows that Anna gay is her best friend Kristoff,her dog Olaf and her birth mother. She didn't dare tell her dad or the bitch. She hears conversations at night calling them dyke's and ill people. But that didn't matter,she has a date with Elsa and...how was she gonna get there.

Bell rang again and Anna sighed. She had English next and she was sitting next to Hans._ Fuck this lesson gonna drag like hell._

* * *

Just getting out of the shower,she received a message from Elsa that said...

_When do you want to be pick up?_

Anna didn't know what to send but smirked. Typing the message she heard her father shout "We're leaving now don't be late home!"

"I won't!"

"Don't kiss any boys!"

_Don't worry dad I won't _she thought finishing off the text. Starting to get ready she wondered how Elsa reacted to the text.

Elsa just stared at her phone,her mouth unable to close was drooling. She couldn't believe the text

_Anna:Just came out of the shower. How about 6?_

She was so red she looked like a ripe tomato. She replying back she got up to find her keys. When she looked at the clock it read 5:30. She still had a half a hour to wait,instead of waiting she jumped on her motorcycle for a short drive.

When Elsa arrived at the door and knocked she wondered what Anna was wearing. Anna opened the door and Elsa saw the beautiful girl she ever seen. Anna still had her two pigtails but she was wearing a tight top with 'freaky geek' on skinny jeans."wow you look...amazing"Elsa managed to say.

"Ditto"

They walked to the parked motorcycle cycle and both climbed on. Anna warped her arms around Elsa waist putting her head on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa could feel Anna breasts against her back and tried to control herself. If she didn't they could crash."Are you ready?" she asked

"Yep!" Anna replied.

Elsa started the engine and headed towards the stadium feeling Anna against her.

* * *

When they arrived the stadium was pack full of people. Elsa hold onto Anna's hand making sure she didn't get lost or move away from her. Anna tried look for a walking reindeer but couldn't see him."I wonder if his on the pitch"Anna said.

"Who? Oh nevermind. Your talking about Kristoff right?"

"yeah"

Just on cue Kristoff comes around holding a big fluffy reindeer head underneath his arm. Anna ran to him and gave him a good luck from the her and Elsa. The two girls grabbed their seats and watched the match.

Anna looked at the giant digital clock on the screen and realised she had to go. Whispering to Elsa,"Elsa I need to go,my parents are gonna be pissed"

"ok lets go"she replied taking her hand. Underneath the seat,in a corridor Elsa stop and put Anna against the wall."But before you go I need to give you something" Elsa said while leaning in. Anna copied and soon lips came together. They were in heaven. Moving her arms around Elsa's neck to pull her closer and carefully licked Elsa's bottom lip unsure if she would accept. Before she could accept Elsa was pulled away and Anna was dragged away by some oldish women.

"I can't your some-some dyke. Come Anna your father is gonna have so words of this sick thing!"

"No!"

All could Elsa do is stare. Anna was crying in pain being dragged by her evil step-mother and she did.

"Fuck dammit Elsa why didn't you stop her!"Elsa yelled in fury

* * *

Anna was tossed into the car but was crying. She wasn't crying in pain but in agony. She hated Marisa. HATED HER. Driving away she saw Elsa running towards but it was already too late,she was gone.

"I hate you! I will always hate you!"Anna yelled enraged that the devil ripped her out of heaven.

"I don't fucking care! You fucking dyke."

" .YOU!"

"I bet its your that your mother died"

But before Anna could yell again,the car was flipped and landed upside-down against a tree. Anna started to go unconscious but her last to thoughts was hating her family and kissing Elsa.

* * *

A/N Chapter 3 guys. The teachers in the chapter are actually real work at my school and are pretty ok.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't judge a book**

**Don't own frozen M**

**Chapter 4 - **Moving away from love and kicking it in the nuts

"Anna I love you".Anna looked at Elsa who was wearing a tux with a light blue bow tie. Her expander was the same one on the date. Anna looked she was and saw she was at the prom or a wedding?. She didn't know. Suddenly she was getting tried. Closing her eyes she was back in darkness. What happened to her? All she remember was getting drag away from Elsa and yelling. Oh and the crash. She had enough strength to reopen her eyes,when she did all she saw was white. White and brown? She tried to get up but was told to lie down.

"be careful Anna your hurt"

She suddenly realised that the brown was actually her cousin Rapunzel hair. She was happy to see her again. Anna tried to speak but it hurt when she did. "Don't try to speak the doctors say to rest" Rapunzel said reassuring her. Anna saw her phone wasn't broken but it had received numerous messages from Elsa. Elsa needed to know where she was.

"This Elsa girl been texting like mad is she your girlfriend"Rapunzel chimed and Anna meekly nodded. Rapunzel explained what happened and told her something that would change her life forever."Hey your gonna live with me and Eugene at Corona because dick head of a uncle doesn't want you. I'm sorry" Anna started to cry. Not because of her father but she's won't see Elsa anymore. Rapunzel embraced her and took her phone and rang Elsa but before did she told Anna this,"Hey" Anna looked up,"I'm gonna tell her everything about you,love and where"

Anna was astonish at her cousin. Both of them smiled cause they both know that love is awesome like how batman can save people not kill the joker. Rapunzel dialed Elsa's number and waited. _This is girl must be important if Anna was caught kissing her_ Rapunzel thought.

_Anna are you ok!_ Elsa shouted down her own phone. She been worried sick all right. Her parents looked at her and Elsa quickly ran to her room with Marshmallow who was also worried.

_Look this is her cousin Rapunzel she in hospital but I especially need to tell you something.I know that your her girlfriend but its important. _Elsa was shocked what she was called but she still listened. Rapunzel explained everything. About the moving,the accident and the hospital. Elsa just listened,tears streaming down her face. The weather heard the news and was also crying._ I'll visit her tomorrow at the hospital which ward is she in _Elsa asked.

_It the one with the pug outside protecting her just say to the dog I'm her ice queen and he'll let you past ok bye! Click._ The call had ended. Elsa climbed into her and cried. She cried and cried until she fell asleep. Marshmallow jumped up onto the and cuddled her.

* * *

The next morning Elsa skipped school to see Anna. Marshmallow came with her of course he needed to know if she was ok. Entering the hospital she ignored everyone and looked for a pug. The pug was the key of finding her. Marshmallow barked and ran ahead."Hey wait up I'm worried too you know"Elsa shouted. When she caught up she saw the small pug smiling at Marshmallow but when he looked at Elsa he growled. Elsa remembered what to do and said,"I'm her ice queen". Olaf stop growling at but instead jump up at her to lick her face. Putting her hand out Olaf happily lick it and went back to his post. Entering the room she saw Anna with her down her arm in a cast and covered in bandages. Dragging a chair over Elsa gently touch her fragile cheek. Anna started to stir but this made Elsa continue even more. She was glad that Anna was ok. "Elsa I love you"Anna whispered looking at the Elsa with a breathtaking smile.

"I-I love you too girlfriend"

"Did my-"

"Yes she did and...I don't want you to go. But I'll try to escape my rich stuck up bastard who trying to turn me straight"

"How?"

"By marriage that how"

Anna heard angry barking but suddenly saw that it was Marshmallow agreeing with her. Marshmallow wet nose nudged Anna head and she started to pet his head. Anna needed to know who she was to be married too."What his name?"she asked

"Jack frost,the son of my dad rival company. To tell the truth his like Hans,I hate his guts to punch him" Anna saw Elsa tighten her fist. Moving her hand to Elsa face she played with Elsa's expander with snap Elsa out of her little tangent. Anna always calms her down somehow. Taking Anna's hand away from her ear,she kissed it. Kissing every fingertip and knuckle,she then headed towards Anna pale lips. She kissed them softly put it was filled with passion. Moving away and looking into Anna's blue eyes,pressing their foreheads together she whispered,"No matter what I will not marry anyone but you my snowflake. But I have to go to school now or they'll ring my parents for skipping again"

Anna giggled at the last part and saw Elsa and Marshmallow leave. When she went to look at the time she saw a white rose and box that read 'white chocolate collection'. Anna smiled for joy she had to tell Rapunzel to put them in the fridge.

* * *

A few weeks later Anna was unpacked in her cousins house and was attending Corona academy. She still talked to Kristoff but mostly got calls and online chats with Elsa if she was gaming. She didn't make new friends and she didn't care. Olaf jumped on the bed while Anna was watching,'Dark Knight Rises'. She nibbled om a piece of white chocolate that Elsa sent her for her birthday. It was for both for them Elsa told her countless stories about the dates she endured. They were also sexting each other when both of them were lonely or alone in thee house. Anna was missing her,her touch,her smell and her words. She also missed Marshmallow so did Olaf. The two dogs became close that day like brothers. Suddenly she heard hot by Avril Lavigne. She checked her and read that it was message from Elsa.

_Elsa:I just found out the dated of the wedding.__ㅠ__.__ㅠ_

_Anna:when is it? Please tell me_

_Elsa:ok its in three days time. I'm sorry I couldn't stop it _

_Anna:ok_

Anna couldn't believe it. Three days time. What was she gonna do know just watch the news. Continue life.

Elsa looked at her phone and threw it at the wall. Firstly she was forced to marry a dick now just had sex with that dick and told her true love the dreaded date. She felt Jack warp his arm around her waist but all she did was kick him out of bed and told him to leave. He was confused but realised that she didn't love him. Elsa just put her hands over her face then headed downwards. She needs Anna's touch.

* * *

Waking up,she got dressed and headed downstairs. She had more wedding plans to do but everything reminded her of Anna. Red roses,chocolate and any think sliver reminded her that highlight in Anna's hair. Sitting next to mother and a folder cram full of pictures and notes. "Two more days more of this" her mother said talking about her fashion sense.

Elsa could only reply with " I'm not getting married" getting up and leaving,taking Marshmallow with her.

Getting on her cycle with Marshmallow jumping in the side cart attachment. With the engine running she drove off to the graveyard.

Arriving there she looked for a graveyard with the name ' Summer Winters'. When she found it she looked and started talking.

"Hello Mrs Winters,I'm Elsa your daughters girlfriend.I need some advice from you.I cheated on her but I was forced by my parents and I love Anna to bit. Everytime I kiss Jack,I have to think in two days I will be getting married to a man I don't love. What should I do."

She waited for a answer then eureka she had a plan. While running she yelled"Thanks. Come on Marshmallow!"

* * *

Today was the big day and Elsa was standing in front relatives and Jack. Her plate was tied up and she was wearing a snow white dress. She has a plan which she enjoys doing. "We are here today to bring these two love birds together in peaceful matchamoney"the priest began,"Do you Jack Frost take Elsa Isley to be your lawfully wedded wife ?"

"I do" looking at Elsa with a smile. She just smiled back knowing what's next"

"Do you Elsa Isley take Jack Frost as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Elsa just lifted up her dress a little bit and fully kick Jack in the nut continuously until he was on the ground."No I fucking don't cause you know why." The priest just looked at her sweating,"Its because I'm a dyke and is love with the most beautiful girl ever! So screw you guys I'm fucking leaving".

When she got outside she saw Kristoff who she gotten close lately with her cycle and Marshmallow."Here is the direction to Anna and Olaf. You should go now I just got a text from Rapunzel saying that Anna is crying"

"Fuck,Ok lets go"Elsa said with determination and she climbed on her cycle._ Oh well this dress is gonna get ruined.I never liked it anyways_ Elsa thought. Her next destination Corona.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't judge a book**

**Don't own frozen and rated M**

**Chapter 5 - **Ice queen and her snowflake

_Why,why,Why! Does my life hate me _Anna thought while sobbing. It was raining and the little taps that was coming from the windows calmed her down. She heard Olaf barking outside but he always barks when his outside in the rain. Suddenly she heard a different bark,a deeper one. Then she heard someone's voice,"Anna open the fucking door. I'm outside,wet and in a wedding dress"

Running downstairs,throwing the door open and flew into Elsa's arms. She continued to cry but this time it was different. Elsa was holding her,embracing her. She was overjoyed! Elsa was the first one to speak up "Come on I'm getting wet and this dress cost money you know?" Anna just giggle and pulled Elsa inside.

Elsa was shoved onto the couch and Anna climbed on top of her. Zipping her dress Anna started to kiss and nibble at her neck leaving marks. When Anna arrived at Elsa lips she pulled closer by the waist. Anna moaned when she felt Elsa's tongue enter her mouth. Both needed air they didn't care unfortunately their dogs did who constantly barked for them to break apart. When they break apart they were breathless but they still had energy to laugh. Elsa put face in the crook of Anna neck smelling fresh roses and lilies and all she could whisper was,"I'm sorry" pulling Anna even closer.

"I love you Elsa. Nothing will change that"

Elsa needed to lighten the mood and she knew how."Hey Anna" she spoke.

"Yeah"Anna replied

"I kicked Jack in the nuts and he fell to floor in mother gave me that idea"

"My...Mother?"

"Yep I visited her grave"

Right then Anna started to laugh and couldn't stop. Clutching her chest,she put her head on Elsa shoulder trying to catch her breath. She wished she was there to see his face. Rapunzel and Eugene came in and saw Elsa and Anna together on the couch. They just left them and headed to their shared room trying to not disturb the peace on the couch. After catching up to her breath she whispered in Elsa ear,"Lets have sex" and dragged her to the bedroom. The dogs just looked at each and high paw each other.

After filling the room and pants and moans to tangled their bodies together under the bed covers. Anna rested her head and Elsa's breasts listening to her heartbeat. She was once again happy in her life. Elsa was playing with her blonde highlight,twirling it around her finger. Clothes lay sprawled across the room."I need to tell you something" Elsa spoke up.

"I know that you had sex with Frosty Jack"

"You did"

"Your not the only person who talked to my mam"

Elsa just smiled feeling a burden lift up off her. What was gonna happen now. Anna lifted up and shouted for Olaf. Both Olaf and Marshmallow came in with papers both different and handed it to her."One paper is for our own place the other is for you to go to Corona academy"

Elsa just tackle her in response and kissed Anna freckles on her shoulders."Thanks loving me."

"No problem Elsa.I think both of use are happy."Anna turned around wrapping her arms around Elsa's neck,"Don't worry Corona academy is better than our old school plus I'm on holiday for the next 3 weeks!" Elsa just sighed and let Anna play with her was mayhem for her expect for the sex of course. Then she realised something.

"Anna,I need my clothes and my expander from home."

* * *

A Chevrolet Impala was parked outside a three story house. Elsa still had a spare key to place and she knew her was gonna use her honeymoon. Climbing out of the car and closing the door,she took her keys and unlocked the in her she shoved her clothes in a black bag. She filled three bags with her stuff. Looking around for her expander with the snowflake inside. She found it underneath a photo album and took both of them. Leaving her room she stood on something._ Squeak!._ Looking down she saw Marshmallow squeaky tiara. Marshmallow couldn't sleep without it. She got it for his first birthday together. They always had a special bond together. She remembered when she was bullied by boy 3 years older then her and Marshmallow jumped up and bite him in his nuts. She just laughed at the memory,now she can create new memories with Anna and Olaf. Her new family.

Tossing her stuff in the car she went to Eugene and say,"You go ahead. I need my second love". Eugene was confused but agreed with her anyways. Elsa went into the garage and unveiled her midnight ride. Hoping on is escape the garage and old life,entering a new one instead.

Arriving back a Rapunzel's place for the night she saw that Anna was still awake and was probably snooping through her stuff. Parking her bike she was jumped by Marshmallow who had his favourite toy in his mouth. Elsa fell to the floor by the uneven force."You welcome Marsh" she answered while pushing him of her. Rubbing her head and butt,she walked inside heading upstairs. Opening the door quietly as possible she saw Anna trying on her clothes. Anna was wearing Elsa's star wars top and jean shorts. Elsa couldn't help but to pinch Anna's bum when she hugged her from behind._ Eeekk! _Anna froze that Elsa did that to her. She blushed when she realised that they were wearing each other clothes. Elsa continued to embrace her from behind and lifted Anna chin to turn her face towards her. They looked in each others eyes and kissed."I see you've been snooping through my stuff" Elsa said putting head on Anna shoulder.

"Yeah,Oh can I put you expander in your ear?"Anna asked

"Sure"

Anna took the expander from the desk and carefully placed it in Elsa's ear. After placing it perfectly in her ear Anna yawned. Both of them got change and Anna laughed at what Elsa was wearing."OMG snowflake pants hahahaha!" Elsa just face palmed and picked Anna up bridal style and tossed her on the bed.

"Says the one who's wearing matching snowman pajamas?"

Anna just huffed while elsa climbed in bed. Elsa being bigger,spooned Anna while Anna reached for the lamp to turn off leaving the moon as the only light source.

* * *

Elsa felt something heavy on her and heard a pump noise. She sniffed up and her eyes shot open."Marshmallow for fuck sake why do you always do this in the morning!"Elsa yelled shocking Marshmallow and making him roll off. Pinching her nose to block the smell she made sure if Anna was ok but all she saw was Anna's head underneath and her hair was sticking out everywhere. Leaving the room to get a air freshener that would cover the smell of a atomic stink bomb.

Anna woke up to a smell of pancakes so did Rapunzel and Eugene. All went downstairs to see Elsa wearing a apron and her hair tied up in a plated bun,cooking pancakes. Some was already done and was covered in chocolate syrup. "Morning guys,snowflake your pancakes are the ones covered in-"

"Chocolate pancakes by Elsa!" Anna yelled jumping for joy. She quickly hugged Elsa from behind in apprehension then hurried to pancakes that was still hot.

"How long have you been you?" Eugene yawned.

"My dog lied on top of and farted. When he farts its doomsday. Plus I'm a light sleeper"

Anna chipped in and said" Is that why the room smells like a giant stink bomb?"

"Unfortunately yes"

Marshmallow and Olaf came in and gave Elsa puppy eyes wanting pancakes as well. She refused to gave them any until Marshmallow played dead again with Olaf copying him. Everyone was confused until Elsa explained Marshmallow little habit."I found that cute that he does that" Rapunzel said taking pancakes from Elsa.

"I know he always done it. Since I was little."Elsa replied tossing two pancakes to the dogs,one face planting Marshmallow in the face. Elsa finished cooking and sat next to Anna who was waiting to feed her."Say aaaawww Elsa" she chimed. Elsa just opened her mouth and took the chocolate covered piece of pancake into her mouth. Ending up with chocolate down her chin,Elsa wiped it with her finger but before she could lick it off Anna took it and put it in her mouth sucking on it. All Elsa could do is look away and blush._ Why did she do that in front of everyone_ Elsa thought. Anna just looked at Elsa and thought _She so cute when she blushes._ Everything was perfect until the holiday finishes and school starts again.

* * *

A/N hope you like the story so far. I know someone does.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't judge a book**

**Don't own frozen and rated M**

**Chapter 6 - **Meeting old enemies

Elsa couldn't believe it. The school was massive. She couldn't believe it. Anna looked at her confused but took her hand and took her hand. "I wish the holiday never ended"Elsa spoke still trying to register how big the school was.

"I know but hey we need to get you to headmaster's office" Anna replied punching her with each word,"you'll have fun here"

"You better be right" Elsa huffed following Anna to the headmaster's office. When she arrived,she was given a timetable and some textbooks. What she didn't expect was a guide she hasn't seen in awhile."Hello I'm Belle.I'll be your guide"

"Yeah right my _guide"_Elsa said in bitterness. _Why isn't she in France with her father. God how I hate her_ Elsa thought. All day she was dragged around by Belle into different classrooms. It was finally break and she needed to rest for a bit. Suddenly she felt someone hug her and gave her kiss on her cheek. "Anna nice to see you too" Elsa said moving along on the wooden bench.

"So how was the tour?" asked Anna

"Agony hey do you know anything on Belle?" Elsa replied

"Yeah she came from France with her father and boyfriend nicknamed Beast but that's all why?"

"Nevermind"

Elsa rest her head on Anna's shoulder glad that she was back with she couldn't help but wonder why Belle was here._ Probably to ruin my life again_ she thought. Anna was confused but just kissed Elsa forehead,she soon realised that Elsa fell asleep snoring quietly. Anna tried to wake her by shaking her but it didn't work. She needed a plan. A Scottish lass with ginger curley hair came over and said,"Hey Anna we got to go to class now". This woke up Elsa giving the innocence lass black looks and brought Anna closer to her."Don't worry Elsa this is my friend Merida,I got to go bye"Anna kissed Elsa goodbye and headed to ICT.

From across the yard Belle just watch the two of them. Hers were darkened and her hand tightened period was PE and they were playing dodge ball. She couldn't wait till then. Catching up with her beast they headed to class.

* * *

"Don't worry Elsa its just dodge ball"Anna reassured Elsa.

"No it isn't Anna. Its war" Elsa said when she moved to her side of the gym. Anna just sat on the side with her team. Elsa darkened when Belle came into her eye sight. Belle had the same reaction. Both of them gripped the wall waiting for couch to blow the whistle. At the same time they thought _Your dead bitch._

The whistle was blown and Elsa was the one to grab a ball. Stepping back she aimed for Belle's head making sure it was accurate. Before she could throw the orange ball she was hit by the same ball thrown by Belle. She felt the wind whisper to her when the ball went passed. Full force she tossed the ball at her target. She ended up missing nut she gritted her teeth together in anger.

After throws after throws it only came to Elsa and Belle. Both were panting and slouching forward. Beads of sweat came down Elsa's brow "Hey!" she shouted pointing at Belle,"I fucking...hate...you...you know"

"Ditto" was Belle's only reply

Before she could pick up another ball she was hit in the face with a hard bright orange ball knocking her to the ground. Her face had a red patch but she didn't care. Belle turned around to face her friend but soon had a ball slammed fully into her face,thrown by Elsa. Before the two could fight Anna dragged Elsa to first aid not wanting Elsa to get in trouble on the first day.

"Ow!"

"You big baby"

Anna check Elsa face and saw that nothing is broken. Needed to know why Elsa and Belle were particle fighting during a game of dodge ball. Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and kissed it showing that she was sorry. Anna kissed her on the lips and pushed her down on the bed. She needed to know."What is up with you and Belle?"

"Look I'm the Joker and she's Batman we hate each other ok"Elsa didn't want to continue in the position they were in.

"But why?"

"I'll explain over Ben 'n' Jerry ice cream okay!" putting her hands up in defeat. Anna climbed of her and went back to class to get change. She will get a answer,she was determine to get one.

* * *

Elsa was eating a tube of cookie dough ice cream pissed off by todays events. Now in their own place Elsa was happy that she can be with Anna forever now but she needed Anna to come home quick. Elsa was missing her. Anna had a part time job at ASDA and finished her shift a hour ago."Elsa I'm home!" Anna shouted,Elsa turned around with the spoon still in her mouth. Wanting to have Anna's touch again she put the ice cream on the coffee table and stuck her arms out. Anna took her jacket off snuggle into Elsa's arms. Elsa pulled the spoon out of her mouth and place it in the ice cream asking Anna,"Are you ready for story time"

"No wait" she replied getting up turning the fire on and face plating Elsa's boobs,"Now I'm ready"

"Ok this is how the joker and batman became rivals"

_Once upon a time there was a little girl called Elsa. She was destined to rule a biiiiiiig that company the girl used to play her Belle who was a bookworm. Her father worked for Elsa's father and was very bad a his job. One day he was fired because of misfiling but little Elsa got the blame. Since then Belle hated Elsa and Elsa started to hate her back. Soon a rival started. Belle always picked on little Elsa by pinching her and stealing from her. Elsa had no more friends expect her loyal steed Marshmallow who protected her from said bullies. After many years Belle left Elsa to go to France with her father and the last words she said was "I hate you Elsa Isley Forever And Ever!"_

_The end_

Anna felt sorry for Elsa and embraced her. Nearly crying at the story she heard. Elsa should become a author or write children stories."Oh Elsa I'm sorry" Anna said touching Elsa's cheek and kissing it.

"I'm fine it was my fathers fault anyways.I don't care. All I care about is you and our love"

Leaning in they kiss. Elsa needed Anna and licked her bottom lip,pulling away Anna asked," Are we gonna have sex on the couch again?"

Elsa's only reply was pulling Anna's batman top over her head. She started kissing her freckles on her shoulders while trying to take Anna's velvet bra off."I guess it a yes then" helping Elsa out with the bra situation.

After countless rounds Anna just fell asleep on Elsa but Elsa was still awake. She couldn't after telling that story. If both she and Belle are happy they should leave it as that and not continuously fight all the time. Elsa just sighed deeply,they have school tomorrow._ I guess we're sleeping on the couch again tonight_ Elsa thought.

* * *

The next day in maths Anna and Elsa was sitting next to each other secretly holding hands underneath the table. Two girls behind them were laughing at random things,one especially was not paying attention to the teacher but instead was drawing something behind her book. Miss Hamid told the two off and Elsa just rolled her eyes. She Belle gaze on her,about to turn and give her a glare Miss Hamid asked her a question on box plots. Everyone laugh at the way she said it but Elsa answered the question anyways. Slamming her head on the table,she was getting sick of these classes. Near the end they were remind about parents evening. Elsa felt Anna's grip tighten at the word parents. Whispering reassurance to her Anna calm down but Belle noticing this. Belle just smirked at her idea.

Her brilliant idea.

* * *

A/N Finished chapter 6 might finish this story at chapter 10 then start a new part of the story and everyone I hate Belle from r9kelsa is suffering too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't judge a book**

**Don't own frozen and rated M**

**Chapter 7 - **Parents evening 1

It was Sunday morning and Anna was up before Elsa. Elsa was tried from last night supernatural marathon on tv. Elsa was well hidden in the covers trying to hide from the light. Anna was in the kitchen when she heard a knocked. Heading towards the door she saw two manly silhouettes. Opening the door she saw a two men,one with platinum blonde hair with light eyes and her father."ELSA!"Anna yelled in panic just standing frozen at her father presence.

Elsa was tried from getting and replied,"what?" hugging Anna from behind she didn't notice the two in front of her.

"So you are really in the love with girls"The blonde man spoke with his chin up. Elsa just froze but continued hugging Anna. The two fathers just stood there until Anna's father said,"Shall we come in"

"Yes dad"Anna replied.

All four of them sat on two couches. Anna and Elsa on one and the two fathers on the other."We are very sorry!"the fathers yelled at their daughter's this got them confused. The two lovers looked at each other then to there fathers.

"I'm sorry Anna that I was such a dick to you. I didn't mean to hate you. I just got the homophobe thing from my mother."

"I'm sorry Elsa that me and your mother forced you to fake your love for the company"

Both got up and bowed in a traditional Japanese way. Elsa just sighed while Anna just giggled. This was unusual for them to say. The girls got up and hugged there fathers. The two didn't care but how did their fathers know where they were. Elsa spoke up first"So how did you us?" coming out hug.

"Oh your good friend Belle" replied her father. Elsa clenched her fist and punched the wall in anger. Elsa needed to fix this.

"Hey do you guys want to parents evening tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure" both fathers said in erosion.

That day the fathers had a fun day learning what their daughters did during the time both parent hated there only child. Elsa was gonna to show Belle a apology. A one that she would never forget.

* * *

_Welcome parents to Corona academy._

Elsa and Anna stood by their fathers looking for Belle and her father. When they did bell rang and they needed to head to class. While in class the parents stood at the back and watch,watching their children work. Elsa wrote a note to Belle and threw it at her. Belle read..._ Eat with us at dinner I and my father need to say something._

Belle just looked at her but returned back at writing notes. Classes went as normal as ever. Elsa knowing everything in French and Anna being a expert in computers,both parent being pleased at their daughters. Elsa whispered something to her father and he agreed. Elsa was going to make things right. She wanted to be friends with her and to end this hatred once and for all.

* * *

Lunch

Waiting for Belle and her father Anna started the conversation" so remind of the plan"

"Ok" Elsa said finding Anna's forgetfulness cute,"I will say sorry and my father will gave Belle's father his job back as I heard he returned because he couldn't work in France anymore"

"Thanks Els"

They continued to chat while the father's ate the school special which was mince and dumplings. Elsa saw Belle and her father heading they way and gave the signal to her father. This plan better work.

* * *

A/N Finally got this chapter finish now onto chapter 8.I know its a short but oh well


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't judge a book**

**Don't own froze **

**Chapter 8 - **Parents evening 2

Belle and her father headed towards them. _Let's hope the plan works _Elsa works. The two sat down in front of Elsa and her father Belle glaring and her father smiling innocently getting scared of his daughters stare.

"I'm sorry Belle for everything" shocked by the news Belle quickly got up and slammed her hands on the table not saying anything.

"I'm sorry too Mr Bookson and I would like to hire you again" said Elsa's father trying to continue the plan.

"Really? Thank you Mr Isley. I'll work extra hard" replied Mr Bookson. Belle was shocked by the job offer. She just looked at Elsa who now was talking to Anna's father about little Anna. Looking down Belle thought of all the fun times she had with Elsa until she reach a certain memory.

_"Hey Bell do you want to play"_

_"No I hate You"_

_"Why?"_

_Before the 10 year old Elsa could react she was pushed into mud covering her blue summer dress with dirt stains. Belle kept kicking mud at her picking rocks up and throwing it at her."I HATE YOU!" yelled Belle just finding out that her father was fired by her friend,no her ex-friend dad. Stopping she turned around and ran away. Leaving a Elsa on the ground crying and covered in bruises caused by the rocks. Elsa got up and yelled"I HATE YOU TOO!"_

"I'm sorry too Elsa,about everything"Belle apologise looking down as she said it. She was ashamed. Elsa just looked at her and flicked her forehead getting her attention. Belle looked up and saw Elsa smiling with Anna copying has her old friendship back and a new one with her girlfriend.

"Don't worry Belle this queen needs her princess lover and her bookworm companion" Elsa said pulling Anna closer and shaking Belle hand.

Lunch was over and Belle joined the group hug happy that her father had his job back. Elsa father had to leave as he had a meeting was glad that he was on good terms with his daughter.

* * *

Afternoon

Elsa and Anna invited Belle and Beast to their place. Both gladly accepted the invitation and all took Anna's Impala home. When they arrived they were greeted by Olaf and Marshmallow happy to see their owners again. Marshmallow was still cautious of Belle but soon realised that Elsa and Belle was on good terms. They all laughed and joked around until Belle asked Elsa a question "Do you see any of the other girls?"

"Hmm nope most moved away for their dreams and some started to hate me. I don't really care. After seeing Anna at dick face party I knew at that moments that all I needed was her" Elsa replied turning her face trying to hide her blush from Anna.

Anna just cuddled closer putting her arms around Elsa waist and giving Elsa bum a quick pinch "Anna!"

Anna replied with "aaaaawwww Elsa to tell the truth when I saw you I thought you were some punk that wanted to punch some dick head to start a riot and not to save a geek like me"

"Really? Elsa replied lifting one eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yep that's why Kristoff was scared when he find us in the park"

Elsa just rolled her eyes remembering his reaction to there first meeting. Belle then spoke up,"When I first saw you two guys together I thought you guys as a weird. A geek and a punk dating." Beast agreed with her not saying a word.

"Now that is taking judging a book by its cover to a whole new level" Elsa said always heading that saying in her french class,"Ne pas juger un livre par sa couverture"

_OMG she just turned me on by speaking French god dammit Elsa! _Anna thought but spoke,"What does that mean?"

"It means don't judge a book by its cover"

Everyone was impressed by Elsa's fluent French. Hours later after Belle and Beast left Anna made Elsa say more French words. Turning her on each went to the other couch and lied on her side resting her head on her hand. "Draw me like one of those French girls" Anna said trying to put on a French accent.

Elsa reaction was leaving the room to do her homework. Behind her she could hear Anna "Wait Elsa please I need you!". Elsa quickly ran upstairs and quickly locked the door kicking Olaf and Marshmallow out ti keep Anna company.

"I'm sorry I need to do homework. I'll get distract by your sexy body and kisses. I know that your turned on but we got school tomorrow"

"Why school WHY!" Anna yelled falling to ground and raising a fist to sky defeat by homework and school.

"I'll make it up to you"

"How"

"A date. Friday hows that"

"Fine"

"Je t'aime"

"GOD DAMMIT ELSA!"

* * *

A/N I used google translate for the French words so if its wrong blame more chapters till the end.


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't judge a book**

**Don't own frozen**

**Chapter 9 - **Night under the stars

For the pass four days Elsa have been avoiding Anna with the help of Belle. Elsa needed this date to be perfect as it was gonna be they second date since the football game. Anna wanted to know what she was planning. She asked Elsa every night when they go to bed even bribing her with sex but it didn't work. Anna even went to Belle but all she said was "Guides honor" sticking three fingers up with her right hand. Anna couldn't wait for Friday night. She didn't pay attention in her classes and in PE she was always hit by round objects but she didn't care.

Elsa on the other hand was a complete wreak. When Anna tempted her sex she really really wanted to tell her but couldn't. She was gonna to do the same date as her grandfather and grandmother that had recently passed. Her grandfather always told her about the date and how beautiful it was. With Belle on her side helping her she could make this date possible.

Watching Batman forever on the couch the two cuddle Elsa paying more attention to the analog clock on the maroon wall. Anna was entice in the movie,it was one of her favourite movies. _Pleas hurry and be 10 o'clock already the suspense is killing me_ Elsa thought tugging at her top collar she was sweating just thinking of Anna's answer.

It was 10 o'clock when Elsa told Anna that it was time to go. Anna was jumping for joy and headed for her car keys before Elsa stopped her and said "No we're taking my cycle to the place". Anna was confused but agreed knowing that she can wrap her arms around Elsa's waist while she drives.

* * *

Arriving on top of a hill Anna saw a picnic blanket and a basket. They was also a bottle of fizzy grape juice and two wine glasses. Anna had a single tear come down her cheek at how perfect the sight was. She hugged Elsa making them fall on the blanket. "OMG Elsa its beautiful,how did you do this?"

"Well the food in the basket I did in cooking today and gave Belle it to keep them during maths I set this up"

"Wow you did all that for me?"

Elsa just replied with kiss and opened the basket revealing a triple chocolate cake with shaved white chocolate on top. Anna eyes widened and drool was pouring out of her mouth. Elsa wiped it away and cut a single piece of cake. Taking a fork she took a tiny piece of cake and offered Anna it. Anna gladly accepted the offer letting Anna feed her. After letting her feed her a piece of cake it was now Elsa's turn be to feed but when Anna picked up a piece of cake she shoved it in Elsa's face. Both got up and started chasing each other around the tree that was in the middle of the hill. Both was laughing at each other until Elsa tackled Anna playfully landing on top of her.

Rolling of her both gazed up at the midnight sky filled with sliver jewels that made the sky look like a masterpiece. Elsa told Anna about the constellations and planets and Anna just listen to her sweet voice.

"How did you come up with all of this?"Anna asked

"Well my grandparents always told me stories when I was younger. One story was when my grandfather decided to do something"

"What? No lemme guess,break dance,juggle,ride a unicycle."

Elsa got up and took a blue velvet box out of her jean pocket and went on her knees. Anna just gasped looking at the box into Elsa's hand. Elsa was nervous about Anna's answer and asked "Will you Snowflake marry me?"

* * *

A/N Ha! Cliff hanger magically appeared out of no kitty is out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't judge a book **

**Don't own frozen**

**Chapter 10 - **Happy ending

"Will you snowflake marry me?"

The question went was glued to Anna's brain. She couldn't believe,she just couldn't believe it. Elsa was making it happen. She pop the question and now she frozen like Mr Freeze was because of the accident. Elsa just stared at her needing a answer from her,begging her to give a damn answer. It was killing her just like how it was killing her grandfather years ago when he did it. Anna leaped forward making them roll down the hill. Anna was laughing tears while Elsa was trying to keep the ring inside the box. After they stopped Elsa got up and brushed herself off. "YES!" Anna yelled still on the honey dew grass crying tears of joy.

Elsa helped her up and slide the ring on her finger. The ring had a diamond in the middle that was light blue and had a snowflake inside. "How did you get the little snowflake inside the diamond" Anna said still speechless at the beauty of the ring.

"Well it used to belong to my grandmother so I don't know but my grandfather said that it was a real snowflake in that diamond"

Anna hugged Elsa while kissing each part of Elsa's face. Nose,cheeks,ear,eyes,every think. Elsa stopped her and kissed her deeply on the lips. Anna moaned when Elsa deepening it even more by adding her tongue and pinching Anna bum chicks. Both broke apart by the lack of air but still had their arms wrapped around each other.

"We should be heading back to the palace my princess" Elsa said taking Anna hand.

"Yes we should my queen"replied Anna in a mock royal voice.

Keeping the spare cake for others the happy engage couple headed back home to they palace. Behind them one of the jewels in the sky fell wishing them good luck.

* * *

When they entered the house the girls were surprised to found everyone in the living room. "Congratulations!" they yelled. Everyone was there,Elsa's parents,Anna's father and step mother,Kristoff and Belle. The dogs were barking happily at them. Anna gave Kristoff a hug after not seeing him for moving away. She missed her best friend. While they were hugging Kristoff gave Elsa a thumbs up behind Anna's back saying his approves of this. Elsa just nodded and sat down before she disturb by Anna's father. "Promise me you'll never break her heart and always love her" Anna's father demand.

"I promised her that I'll always love when she was in the hospital so don't worry _dad_"

Both just laughed at the last comment. Everyone was laughing until it was time to leave,Kristoff got his cake and both parents were happy like their daughters. After everyone left Elsa and Anna hurriedly kissed each other on the way to the bedroom. Ripping each others clothes off Anna was place on the bed,Elsa climbing on top of her. "I love you Mrs Isley" Elsa whispered delicately in her ear.

"Ditto Mrs Isley"

* * *

Anna woke up first but didn't want to disturb Elsa. She look peaceful when she sleeps and Anna didn't want destroy that. Deciding on playing with Elsa's blonde hair she felt Marshmallow jumping on the bed."Oh no Marshmallow" being stern in her voice,"Don't fart. Look at Elsa she asleep and she had a stressful night yesterday" thinking how Anna made Elsa scream her name constantly. Then Olaf came in the room and like on cue both dogs farted at the same room. Anna just hid under while Elsa woke up and hide between Anna breasts.

It was an ordinary morning for them but they were happy. Expect for Hans and jack but who cares,they didn't.

The end

* * *

A/N don't judge a book is now finished. Hope you guys enjoyed it like how I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
